


Consumed

by stripper_armin



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Violence, and so does oikawa, but you knew that, but you knew that too, cursing, idk what the fuck else to put, if u have a trigger or anything idk im sorry, kageyama gets fucking reckt, kags wears a milk carton print shirt, lots of sadness, so does every pe r s on in this fuckin au, tell me and i'll tag it??, there's hella violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripper_armin/pseuds/stripper_armin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Humans are considered to be on the top of the food chain... </p><p>But there are beings that hunt them as a  source of food.</p><p> These monsters who hunt down the dead flesh of humans... </p><p>they are called… </p><p>G h o u l s."</p><p>This is a Tokyo Ghoul au. Welcome to hell. Let's get this fuckery started because now you're gonna be emotionally invested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost I would like to give a huge shoutout to my friendos pal buddies stripperannie and frisksy for helping me with editing this, they're a big help. Without them you probably wouldn't take a single glance at this story/

Tobio had always had his life planned out. Make it through high school, check. Get into a good college, check. All that was left was to graduate from college with Hinata and get a good job for himself so he could settle down and have a peaceful life till he grew old and died.

 

Of course, there were always small incidents that happened in one’s life; losing a job, losing, losing a loved one, health issues, etc. Now, now- don’t get me wrong, he knew something bad could and  _ would  _  happen to him, eventually.

 

He just never expected his life to take such a horrific turn of events.

 

Okay, but hear me out- you may be thinking,  _ Oh no, I’m reading another one of  _ those _ stories again. _ I can’t say for sure that you’ll enjoy all that I’m about to tell you but this is  _ not  _ some sappy happy fairytale with a happily ever after; that much I  _ can _ guarantee.

 

I suppose I should start from the very beginning, to give you a better understanding of what’s happening-

 

_ "Humans are considered to be on the top of the food chain...  _

 

_ But there are beings that hunt them as a source of food. _

 

_ These monsters who hunt down the flesh of humans...  _

 

_ they are called…  _

 

**_G h o u l s . "_ ** .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is hella gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UPDATE* I edited this A LOT because holy hell was it terrible lmao. Hopefully now it makes a little more sense grammatically and you can tell whats going on a lot better. If you guys find anything else PLEASE tell me

**“** **_On the 28th, part of the remains of a man’s body was found on the street by the Takada Building. Fluid from what is thought to be ‘ghoul’ was left at the scene. Investigators are considering this the work of an ‘eater’ type and are commencing a search of the surrounding area. There are fears of an ‘eater’ attacking the city of Tokyo…”_ **

 

Another ghoul attack.

 

It’s nothing new; nothing exciting even. The news doesn’t stir up fear inside him like it used to when he was a kid. He can’t exactly say it was the same for his friend who is sitting across the table from him, eyes completely glued to the television screen as if the news reporter was giving him the exact location to the greatest hidden riches in the world. 

 

“Jeez, that old guy is sketchy…” Hinata says with a shudder once he finally manages to tear his eyes away from the television. “Scary… The Takeda Building’s pretty close to here…” He mumbles softly under his breath, his hands quickly tearing open a sugar packet before he dumps the entire thing into his coffee.

 

Tobio gives a firm hum of agreement as he brings his cup up to his lips and takes a long sip of his drink, blue eyes drifting upwards to see a playful grin spread across Hinata’s face. Not soon after, his best friend is leaning halfway across the table to lightly punch him in the shoulder, nearly making Tobio spill his coffee all over himself. This earns Hinata a dark glare which he chooses to ignore.

 

“ _ You’d  _ be eaten up in a second, Kageyama, a scrawny guy like you who’s always reading your lame books,” He teases as he lowers himself back down into his chair.

 

Tobio rubs his shoulder lightly and gives his friend a peeved look. “Scrawny guy like me? You’re just as skinny as I am, if not more. And if you would just pick up a book you might get it…” 

 

Truthfully, Tobio didn’t always understand what he read most of the time (which is why he will read the same book more than once), but he enjoyed reading anyway. He considered it fascinating, how he could be transported from one world to another by just reading a couple of sentences. 

 

Hinata dismisses his suggestion with a simple wave of his hand and a look of disinterest. “It’s no use. I’d fall asleep after five seconds. Anyways, I was just thinking, I’ve never once seen a ‘ghoul’... Do they really exist? Monsters that eat people…” Hinata expresses with a look of awe. “I’ve heard they disguise themselves as humans and lie in wait, then suddenly they’re like  _ BOOM! GYAH!! _ ” He exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air and nearly tipping his chair over.

 

Tobio can’t help the look of bewilderment on his face as he watches his overly excited friend ramble on and on about ghouls like he usually did when they happened to come up in conversation.  

 

He only snaps out of it when Hinata slams his hands together, one foot up on the table as he points an accusatory finger at Tobio.

 

“Maybe  _ you’re  _ a ghoul, Kageyama, huh?? Have you been lying to me all these years, Kageyama?” He grills through squinted eyes.

 

Tobio leans back in his seat, hands held up defensively as his gaze shifts around the cafe at all the people who were giving them strange looks. And Tobio would have to be deaf not to hear those suspicious whispers around them. 

“Dumbass! People are staring… Plus, if I were a ghoul, I think you would be very dead, Hinata.” He retorts, which, thankfully, gets Hinata to sit back down.

 

As quickly as the conversation about ghouls started, it was over and replaced with Hinata teasing Tobio about the gorgeous guy he always saw in the coffee shop. Hinata was insistent on him asking out the customer, but Tobio just wasn’t going for it. He knew they would never go for someone so… awkward. They seemed to have a lot in common, though. At least, book wise. At first, Hinata had thought he was crushing on the pretty waitress but Tobio corrected him that it was the handsome man who usually sits at the corner table. Hinata still managed to get the waitress’ attention, and  _ he _ ended up asking her out. Apparently, it was too much for Shimizu-san, and she couldn’t handle the sudden attention. Hinata ended scaring her off.

 

“Hinata!! Stop that, you dumbass! Don’t do weird things! The shop is the only connection I have to him!” Tobio scowls, irritation growing as Hinata mumbled on about how lovely the Shimizu was. “What’ll I do if we get banned?” He sighs, rubbing his forehead as the sound of a bell rings, indicating another customer has come in.

 

Tobio’s head swivels around to get a good look at who the customer was, and he instantly feels the heat rise to his cheeks. He felt he would never truly get over the effects that he had on him: the tremble that seemed to appear in his hands, the nervousness that settled in his stomach, the accelerated heart rate, and the sudden loss for any and all words. Maybe what he was actually feeling was fear? It was hard to tell the difference between the two, really.

 

Tobio twists back around, locking his gaze on his coffee cup as he tries to return his heart rate back to normal. Damn, all these feelings just because of one guy. It was amazing what a flawless complexion, easy smile, and a perfectly mussed head of hair could do to a person. There was no doubt in Tobio’s mind that the other already has dozens lined up at his doorstep, just  _ hoping  _ that he would give them the time of day. 

 

If he was being completely honest with himself, though, the male’s appearance wasn’t the first thing that caught Tobio’s attention; it was the fact that he carried he always carries a book or two with him whenever he comes into the shop.

 

Once Hinata notices Tobio’s strange behavior, he automatically turns to see what’s causing his friend to act so strangely. “What is it, Kageyama?”

 

“Look… that man. It’s him…” He whispers, his past attempts at getting rid of the blush that was staining his cheeks now proving to be pointless.

 

“ **KAGEYAMA!”** Hinata exclaims, more heads turning to stare in their direction. “I’m sorry to say this, but,  **GIVE IT UP!”**

 

**“** W-Wha-!?”

 

“He’s… He looks like…” Hinata seems to struggle with finding the correct words to explain himself.

 

“Ah! He looks like a  _ great king! _ He’s handsome and he even makes  _ me _ feel all  _ bwah  _ inside! No matter what you do, a hottie like that is impossible. I bet he completely transforms once you take his glasses off…” He utters that last little bit almost to himself, but Tobio can hear it clearly.

 

Tobio still scoffs and pushes his coffee aside, his eyebrows knitting together in irritation. “Dumbass, I know we wouldn’t go well together. I’m happy enough just seeing him… Besides, when-when he meets my eyes, he smiles a little…” Tobio stutters, looking up just in time to see the other customer take his seat. They meet eyes for a second and that’s about how long it takes for the other to send a gentle smile his way.

 

He has to force himself not to jump out of the goddamn window.

Tobio swallows the lump of anxiety that’s sitting in his throat and quickly averts his gaze to the surface of the table.

 

“... So you’re being  _ that _ guy… Pervert.”

 

“What?! No, Dumbass! That’s not the case!-”

 

“He’s giving you a forced smile because you’re staring at him suspiciously.”

 

“D-Don’t be stupid,” Tobio stutters, his voice sliding off into an embarrassed mumble.

 

Hinata laughs and stands up as he waves his hand dismissively, “Well, I got to see the boy you were talking about. But I gotta go to work now so good luck, Delusion-Boy!”

 

Tobio huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, the blush staining his cheeks finally receding.  _ I’ll keep reading then…  _ He can’t help but glance once more at his  _ crush  _ (how childish) as he grabs his book from his bag, eyes shifting down towards the other man’s book.

 

The 18-year-old has to practically force himself to stay still in his seat when he sees that the both of them are reading the exact same book by his  _ favorite _ author:  _ The Black Goat’s Egg _ by Takatsuki Sen.

The story itself is a tragic one, after a couple of reads, Tobio was finally able to grasp the full message of the novel. While the son is repulsed by his mother’s immorality, he starts to realize that the same cruel impulses are budding inside himself. Brutal descriptions intertwine with a gentle portrayal of the character’s mental state in this,  Takatsuki Sen’s seventh work. He can’t believe a boy as pretty as him would be so interested in books, especially books such as this. He really is the whole deal.

 

Tobio seemed to be forgetting that he’s supposed to be reading, but doesn’t really have time to get his focus back onto his book because  _ ohdearlord  here he comes- _

 

Before he can even fully comprehend what’s happening, the man is already right next to him. Tobio is at a loss for words, because, here was this beautiful man, who he’s had a crush on since he first laid eyes on him. 

_ Oh jeez, he’s talking to me, he’s saying something and I wasn’t listening, oh god…  _

“-So, do you like her? Takatsuki?” The other asks, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

“Y-y-y-yes! I absolutely love Takatsuki Sen! I… um… I love mysteries!” Tobio exclaims, a blush spreading across his cheeks when he realizes how loud he is actually being.

 

“As do I,” the brown haired man giggles softly, giving Tobio a sweet, close-eyed smile. “May I sit?”

 

Tobio nods excitedly. 

  
How could he refuse?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama doesn't know how to do dates and neither do i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao when i wrote this i probably should have mentioned that i'm literally shit with keeping schedules and updates are always at strange times because i have no set schedule. but yo here it is. finally updated at 3:22 in the morning :') because my sleeping schedule is also shit. enjoy

“You know it’s not nice to lie to your friends, right Kageyama?” 

 

“Dumbass, why is this so hard for you to believe?”

 

“Why would he agree to go out with you? No offense, but like I said, he’s like a  _ king _ compared to us,” Hinata states, eyebrows knitting together to complete his trademark look of confusion.

 

Tobio shrugs, even  _ he  _ wasn’t sure why the customer had agreed to go out with him. He likes to think it was because of their equal interest in books, but he secretly hopes that it was more than that. Maybe he could make this thing long-term.

 

Hinata hums, “I guess people  _ do _ get lucky sometimes…”

 

Tobio sends a kick at Hinata’s shins underneath the table and smiles devilishly when it makes contact, earning him a surprised yelp from Hinata.

 

“Jeez, you’re scary when you smile like that. Anyways, what’s his name? We can’t keep referring to him as ‘the customer’.”

 

“Oikawa Tooru…” Tobio says fondly, hand closing into a fist of determination as he closes his eyes and imagines what their date will be like.

 

“This time, we’re gonna give each other book recommendations! It’s my first date ever, but it’s a dream book store date!!” Tobio exclaims, a goofy grin breaking out on his face as he lays his cheek against the cold surface of the table. 

 

“Hinata, my heart has been deeply touched,” Tobio says seriously.

 

Okay, normally, Tobio was not like this-  _ ever.  _ But up until now he thought that he would never get the attention of such a beautiful man, and one that adored books as much as he did. Jesus, just fuck him up.

 

Shouyou blinks, not really understanding the fascination with such a date. It seemed so boring; why didn't they go cliff diving or hiking or do something that was actually exciting?

 

“I don't really understand the point with a date in a bookstore but whatever. Go and have fun, Kageyama!” Hinata responds, giving a thumbs up with a toothy grin.

 

                  ----

 

_ “An identical incident has occurred on Shirakami street. The fluid’s composition matches that  left at the site of the incident from the 28th-”  _

 

Tobio swiped the remote of his bed and switched off the television. He doesn’t particularly enjoy listening to the news reports that involved ghouls; mainly because the images never leave much to imagination and it makes Tobio queasy.

 

Before he can dwell on it too much longer, he shakes off the story and turns to his closet.

 

“Clothes… What will I wear?” He asks himself, finger on his chin. 

Dread fills his chest not soon after he asks himself the question.

 

He’s hopeless.

 

                  ----

 

He eventually decided on his comfy white t-shirt, the one with the milk carton print on the front, and his good pair of dark jeans. That was suitable for a first date, right? God, he hoped so. He’d never really been one to care about these kinds of things, but then again, he’d also never been on a date before, let alone with someone so  _ clearly _ out of his league.

Tobio eventually got sick of pacing around his room, so he expanded his pacing range to the whole house, then grew bored of that and ended up leaving for the coffee shop/bookstore combo thing a half hour early, even though the walk from his house was only about five minutes. So what? That just gave him more time to be prepared and comfortable. Yeah. He was _totally_ _not_ panicking. He let out a long suffering sigh. Only 24 more minutes to go. Time flies, right?

 

Apparently not when you’re waiting at a table for your hot date. Tobio had already paced the store enough, browsing all of the isles lazily, ordered a coffee then canceled his order at the last minute, deciding that the added caffeine would not work in his favor. At that point, he was anxious enough that his mood was starting to rub off on the other customers and employees. Fifteen minutes into the restless wandering, the manager meandered his way to ask if everything was alright; that was the same moment Tobio had to force himself to sit still in his seat and patiently wait out the remaining nine minutes. This was getting to be painful for him….

 

_ Exactly 10 minutes and 53 seconds later (but I mean, who was keeping track?) _

 

Tobio was moving to check his watch for the umpteenth time when he heard the heavenly jingle of doorbell to the store ring out, accompanied by hairied steps and soft panting. Tobio glanced up just in time to catch  _ his _ eyes as Tooru swept a hand through his wildly perfect hair; apologies spilling from his full lips.

 

His legs seem to have a mind of their own as they begin to carry him towards Tooru, a wide, nervous smile fixating itself on his face. Tobio shakes his head, dismissing any apology that passes Tooru’s lips. 

 

“It’s-It’s fine really! I mean- I showed up early! Earlier than I should have to be completely honest. I’m sure the employee’s thought I was mad or something I mean you should have seen me I was pacing around the room nonstop-” Tobio couldn’t seem to stop talking and this was pretty much the most embarrassing moment of his life. Why was he telling Tooru these things- it makes him seem so pathetic but  _ christ _ he can’t stop talking.

 

“-and I’m pretty sure they thought I was getting ready to rob their store or something. Not that I’d ever do something like that  _ ever _ but-”

 

“Kageyama?” Tooru cuts in, a patient smile on his face as he reaches forward and pinches Tobio’s cheek (almost a little too hard).

 

“Y-Yes?” The nervous boy stutters, his cheeks burning.

 

“If we keep talking like this and don’t buy anything, they’ll kick us out,” Tooru states with his smile still in place.

 

                        ----

 

The date goes exceptionally well. At least, Tobio thinks so. Tooru doesn’t eat much and they mostly talk throughout the entirety of dinner, which Tobio is fine with. He learns that Tooru is on a diet (he can’t think of any sane reason why), that they have the same blood type, and-- best of all--they have the same interests in books.

Somehow, this feels like a good thing for Tobio. He usually doesn’t have the best luck with dating, but it seems like things have taken a turn for the better.

 

Their date begins to come to an end and as they part ways, Tobio can tell Oikawa seems a little paranoid; his eyes keep darting about and his gait is anxious. Tobio wonders if it’s because of the recent ghoul attacks that have been occurring.

 

“Thank you for today, Kageyama-kun. This was really delightful,” Oikawa claims as they come to a stop to part ways. There’s a small smile playing on Oikawa’s lip before it’s erased and replaced with a frown of worry. Oikawa is biting his lip and fiddling with his hands as he opens up his mouth to ask Kageyama a question.

 

“I’m so sorry for asking, but, do you mind walking me home? I’m usually fine by myself but my house is a little bit before the Takeda building street- where there was recently an accident,” Oikawa explains sheepishly.

 

“Oh, yeah. The ghouls, right?”

 

Oikawa nods and chews his thumbnail, “I’ve been worried about it ever since. I haven’t been able to sleep whatsoever in fear that-that  _ I  _ might be next, ya see? And I’m really scared of walking home alone. I know this may sound ridiculous, but it’s the truth. And I- Well, i really trust you to take care of me Kageyama-kun.”

 

At the end of his sentence, Tooru reaches down and grasps both of Tobio’s hands in his own and places them against his chest, tears apparent in the brunette's eyes as he awaits Tobio’s answer.

 

It would be stupid of Tobio to say ‘no’. 

 

                        ----

 

Tooru shows Tobio to his home and they speak lightly on the subject of ghouls before ultimately switching to back to the topic of their favorite novels. 

 

Tooru points down an alley that leads to a number of old-looking apartment complex’s. If Tobio had a longer chance to observe them, he would say they looked almost  _ abandoned _ . But Tobio hears Tooru call his name out ever so softly and it stops him in his tracks. The dark haired male turns to face his date who is suddenly crashing into his chest, hands clutching at Tobio’s sweater. 

 

_ Holy shitwhatthefuckohmygod-  _ Tobio thinks, mind racing at a hundred miles an hour as his face flushes. He has  _ never _ been this close to  _ anyone _ in his  _ entire life  _ (except for Shouyo but that’s a completely different thing). Tobio doesn’t have a single idea what to do with his hands so they stay put awkwardly at his sides as his eyes lock on the side of Tooru’s head, who, has his face buried in the blue eyed boy’s neck. Christ, considering how fast his heart is beating right now- Tobio swears it’s gonna leap out of his chest.

 

“The truth is, I noticed. I noticed you, watching me. Every time I walked into the coffee shop, a little part of me was hoping that you would be there. And I’ve been waiting for this day longer than you think. So, I guess you could say that…” Tooru’s voice trails off and when he finally makes eye contact with Tobio, the brunette’s eyes are half-lidded and his lip are merely inches away Tobio’s. 

 

Oikawa’s reaches up, brushing his hand gently across Kageyama’s cheek as he leans in just the tiniest bit, prompting Kageyama to close his eyes so he could receive his gift from Oikawa.

 

Nobody said all gifts were great.

  
     Tobio figured that out  _ very  _ quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i
> 
> i might post another chapter. 
> 
> soon.
> 
> im pretty tired rn but im hela pumped for what happens next.


End file.
